Security strategies have been implemented to control access to particular machines or equipment. The security strategies can be grouped into two general categories: a physical security strategy and a logical security strategy. In one physical security strategy, a particular location having machines is restricted to authorized personnel. In one logical security strategy, a particular machine can only be accessed if a user utilizes a correct password, has a predetermined biometric parameter, or has a predetermined badge. However, the problem associated with the foregoing security strategies is that once a person has entered a secure area, and has a correct password, the person can potentially access unauthorized applications on machines in the secure area.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for an improved method for controlling access to a target application.